¡Đυℓςєѕ!
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Definitivamente, Tom tenía una curiosa debilidad por las princesas del reino Mewni. "—Hm… ¿Ya te he pateado el trasero antes, compañero?"::..::¡Reto de Kany Iparis!::..


**Disclaimer:** **Star vs. The forces of Evil** no **me pertenece; _¡todo es sin fines de lucro~!_**

 _ **Hey!**_ **Okey... cuando dije lo del reto _no me refería a éste en específico_ , pero de todos modos tampoco me arrepiento de cumplir con la asombrosa tradición que tenemos con _la estupenda e inigualable Kany Iparis_ 7v7(8); _¡espero que te guste~!_**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia: _Los detalles el reto están abajo._ Post-serie; uso de OC; posible OoC y... eso x'D.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _ **¡Dulces!**_

* * *

 _« **S** i tiene el cabello como el tuyo, se llamará Chocolate; si es como el mío, Vainilla, ¿de acuerdo?»_

 _«¿No podríamos ir por algo…? Ya sabes, ¿más normal, Star?»_

 _«Marco, tus padres te llamaron así porque amaban el marco de la ventana o de su puerta favorita, o porque esperaban tener otro hijo para que fuese Polo…»_

 _«No, estoy seguro de, definitivamente, no fue por eso…»_

 _«… Pero yo tengo otros planes, planes mucho más ambiciosos.»_

 _«Además de un gran antojo por los dulces.»_

 _«Oh, Marco… ¡Eso suena perfecto! ¡Eres un genio!»_

 _«¿Eh? No dije nada en específico ésta vez.»_

 _«¡Claro que sí!»_

 _«¿Y qué fue?»_

 _«¡Dulces! ¡Así es como se llamará nuestra hija!»_

 _«¡E-Espera, Star! ¡No puede tomar una decisión así y, además, no me refería a…!»_

 _«¡Ya es un decreto real! ¡La próxima heredera de Mewni será Dulces Díaz Butterfly!»_

 _Con eso dicho frente a una audiencia completa dentro del palacio, ya no había marcha atrás. Aunque no es como si Marco pudiera negarle a su esposa, embarazada y con los ojos repletos de estrellas._

 _Tampoco podía pedir más; estaban a semanas de conocer_ _—oficialmente— a su primer pequeño pastel de felicidad, fruto del amor que se tenían._

* * *

 **E** l tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que el primerizo padre pudo calcular, arruinando todo el plan —y todas las variantes— que había ideado por precaución durante los meses de gestación, comenzando desde que su actual esposa le dio la noticia… _la cantidad de veces equivalente a sus desmayos que, a partir del quinto, la embarazada comenzó a fotografiar con ansias y una sonrisa aún más amplia_. Sin embargo, la historia a contar no trata exclusivamente de ellos, sino de la misma pequeña que, al poco tiempo de saber gatear, logró ser lo bastante traviesa y astuta para querer saciar una curiosidad digna de su madre.

Lo primero que ese pastelito hizo fue fácil: aprovechó una de esas veces en las que quedaba a cuidado de los guardias para escabullirse _inocentemente_ hasta unas tijeras dimensionales; tan adorable había sido que los responsables quedaron tan embelesados con admirar su hermoso cabello cremoso, meciéndose en el par de coletas con el que solían peinarla a diario, y aquellos ojos moka, resaltados por su tez de merengue, siendo mínimamente adornada con una chispa de chocolate —cortesía de su padre—, brillando…, y pasando por alto el propósito de ver aquel artilugio resplandecer, _poco tiempo antes de que la princesa en pañales desapareciera a través del vórtice multicolores que, por esos azares del destino, llevaba directamente al Inframundo._

Por supuesto _,_ esa dimensión a la que fue a parar seguía siendo controlada por el conocido demonio de juventud eterna, al que le bastó una sola mirada para comprender que todos años de terapia —y soledad, por duelo— no quedarían en nada más que un nada-respetable-logro del que sus amigos se seguían burlando.

 _Ya había perdido a la chica, ¿cierto? No tenía razón alguna para convertirse en el aguafiestas que demostraba ser desde que se enteró de la boda entre Star y ese insoportable mortal que robó su momento en el Baile de la Luna Sangrienta y, por ende, el lugar que debía ocupar en el corazón de ella…_

Todo eso quedó en el pasado.

De haber tenido corazón, se habría derretido al igual que la capa superior de cualquier tiramisú al verla.

Cuando distinguió otra figura aparecerse a través del portal, el primer instinto del pelirrojo fue el de esconderse detrás de la pared más cercana, porque la madre de aquella criatura había aparecido para reclamarla… y había sido secundada por el angustioso padre, quien no paraba de observar con cautela todo el lugar.

—Star, ¿ésta no es como la casa de Tom? —Aunque su voz hubiese madurado, era evidente que se trataba del mismo sujeto que conoció cuando seguía siendo un niño.

— ¿Quién diría que elegiría esto como primer destino? —Al contrario de su esposo, la rubia consentía a su hija, pellizcando las fresas en sus mejillas o su respingada naricita, dulcemente cariñosa—. Aw, me siento tan orgullosa de ella…

— ¿Por haber elegido el mundo de tu ex?

— ¿Percibo celos de tu parte, Señor Butterfly?

—Ya quisieras, _Señora Díaz._

En vez de hacer alguna mueca de asco —como habría hecho años atrás—, Tom se mantuvo escuchando la conversación hasta que el par desapareció.

Aún si sabía que debería esperar para anhelar el sólo aproximarse a aquella rebanada del más exquisito helado napolitano… lo valdría. La sonrisa dibujada en su rostro era una indudable prueba del buen presentimiento que le embargaba.

Definitivamente, tenía una curiosa debilidad por las princesas del reino Mewni.

* * *

 **A** ños pasaron de la primera travesura de Dulces y, a diferencia de cuando a su madre le tocó ir _a ese lugar conocido como Tierra_ después de cumplir catorce —y, por ende, tener derecho a su emblemática Varita Mágica Real—, ella fue por voluntad propia… aunque llamarlo «voluntad» no fuese más que un eufemismo; desde que la princesa supo cómo se conocieron sus padres, insistió día y noche para que la dejasen pasar un tiempo ahí, _y lo consiguió_ , hasta con una ventaja extra _: la residencia era la de sus abuelos_ , y la libertad era más deleitable que el mejor Spumone conocido y por conocer.

Salvo que, pronto, esa libertad se convirtió en un disimulado y furtivo libertinaje; teniendo el ingenio de Marco y la habilidad innata para encontrarse todo tipo de aventuras, oportunidades no faltaban para ser el centro de atención de Echo Creek. Y, en una de esas tantas ocasiones, fue que volvió a encontrarse con aquel ser de tres ojos en medio de una noche sin luna.

—Hm… ¿Ya te he pateado el trasero antes, compañero? —preguntó de forma amistosa, aproximándose con cautela al verlo con la espalda apoyada en su curiosa carroza.

— ¿No te parece que ese no es el modo apropiado de saludar a alguien, princesa? —Con una sonrisa burlona, apenas se giró hacia ella, manteniendo sus orbes escondidos detrás de los lentes oscuros.

La escuchó reír; no era una risa propia de su madre, pero tampoco de su padre… era una extraña y agridulce mezcla, únicamente propia de un caramelo ácido… aunque, siendo él un demonio del Inframundo, _¿no sería lo más perfecto?_

—Agradece que te hablé primero —volvió a tomar la palabra Dulces, acomodándose a su lado con total confianza—. Todo el mundo está detrás de mí y, _bueno…_ Creí reconocer tus cuernos de algún lado. Disimúlalos mejor la próxima vez, ¿sí? Resaltas mucho.

Golpeó su hombro y, en vez de marcharse —tal y como tenía pensado—, se quedó, expectante.

—No soy el único con cuernos aquí, ¿no?

— ¿Eh?

En cuanto el aparente desconocido se movió para buscar algo dentro de su oscura chaqueta, la princesa retrocedió rápidamente, poniéndose a la defensiva por instinto. No obstante, su entrecejo y pose se relajaron de forma considerable cuando sintió que una algo comenzaba a adornar su rebelde y larga cabellera.

Si no reaccionó de inmediato fue porque la sonrisa de aquel sujeto la tranquilizó antes de tiempo. Sabía que le conocía de algún lado, pero seguía sin estar segura de cuándo o de dónde.

— ¿Por qué no miras el humilde obsequio por parte de tu admirador secreto? —preguntó con serenidad, provocando que la menor se llevase ambas manos a la diadema.

— ¿Sabes? Eres raro —fue lo primero que soltó, tanteando los cuernos de aquel regalo e ignorando olímpicamente lo último dicho— aunque…

— ¿Te agrado?

—Iba a decir que ni tú (ni tu caballo muerto) me dan algo de miedo —contestó, riendo con confianza que podría ser arrogancia—, pero podría decirse que también me agradas… _un poco_ ; no te hagas muchas ilusiones, tú… Err…

—Tom. —Con media sonrisa, le extendió la mano—. Puedes llamarme sólo así.

—Dulces —correspondió ella, estrechándola con tanta fuerza como entusiasmo—, y nada de bromas al respecto, ¿entendido, cuernitos?

— ¿Porque no eres nada dulce, caramelito?

—Y porque podría mandarte de vuelta tu dimensión por otro chiste como esos —concedió ella, esbozando una sonrisa hiperactiva—; a mamá le gustan, a papá… Bueno, él ya está bastante resignado.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello o…?

— ¿Bromeas? —Dándole un empujón (con cierto exceso de fuerza), dejó clara la negativa, al igual que lo hizo con su entusiasmo al tomarle por la camisa—. ¡Lo que quiero es presentarte a mi grupo de amigos! ¡Todos deben conocerte en este preciso instante!

—Excepto tus padres, ¿no?

—Sí, supongo que será así por un buen tiempo…

— ¿Intuición femenina?

—En realidad, esa fue la única condición que me pusieron para salir del palacio.

— ¿No amigos?

—No.

— ¿No citas?

—No con demonios.

* * *

 _«¿ **S** tar?»_

 _«¿Sí, Marco?»_

 _«¿Crees que Tom alguna vez quiera conocer a Dulces?»_

 _«¿Lo dices porque ella es como una mini-yo-joven con tus dotes de karateka?»_

 _«Ajá.»_

 _«Nah… Tom me superó desde que nos casamos, tontito, ¿lo olvidas?»_

 _«No, pero… sólo necesitaba asegurarme de ello.»_

* * *

 _ **D** etalles el reto:_

 _~Pareja: Tom x La hija del Starco.  
_ _~ Palabras: +1000.  
_ _~Rated: T.  
_ _~Géneros: Romance & -Humor o Suspense-.  
_ _~Tema: Tom no se quedó con la chica, peeero eso no significa que no deba quedarse con una Butterfly definitivamente,_ _y la hija Díaz/Butterfly es perfecta para el, un ser eternamente joven. Pero los padres no están TAN de acuerdo.  
_ _~Específico 1: Deben estar ambos mundos, tanto el humano como Mewni (no importa si viven normal_ _o si los conviertes en reyes).  
_ _~Específico 2: ¡Dulces! el nombre de la niña, el nombre del capítulo y todas las referencias o comparaciones que debas hacer_ _deben de ser a dulces, caramelos y postres._

* * *

 _ **Hey de vuelta, si alguien llegó aquí~! Además de ti, Kany x'D.  
**_

 **Sí, _tenía pensado que Dulces fuera castaña..._ y luego asocié que era más factible que Tom tuviera un crush por ella si, a primera vista, se parecía demasiado a Star (?). Bah, eso lo pensé después x/D, porque el que fuese castaña  & de increíbles ojos celestes hubiese sido como que... obvio, creo (?).  
Dejando eso de lado, también quería irme por el humor y, a medio camino _—o por ahí—_ , noté que tampoco podía terminarlo así... _so_ , éste fue el resultado de que la historia —y mi inspiración— volviesen a hacer lo que querían~... pero tampoco me quejo, porque me terminó gustando :'D, así que espero que el sentimiento se transmita _y que, a ti, Kany, logre cumplir parte de tus expectativas, solecito_ u/o7, _en especial por eso de subirlo 3 días antes de la fecha acordada y terminar yéndome por la tangente de todo_ x/D.**

 **Sin nada más para decir, ¡hasta la próxima~! ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _& grazie por leer~._**


End file.
